Mi camino ninja
by Kirry
Summary: La llegada de una nueva familia a Konoha cambiara muchas cosas, entre ellas, la vida de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. OC. Semi-Au. Dedicado a mi hermana LadyxDarkness. Versión editada.
1. Esos días que no volveran

**N.A.****: La historia se ambienta en Konoha. **

**Las situaciones se ubican en una línea temporal alterna de la historia original. Por lo cual la aparición de algunas personas se adelanta o atrasa dependiendo del contexto. Lo mismo**** sucede con los acontecimientos que ocurren en Naruto y Naruto Shippuden.**

**Advertencia: Incluye, en ocasiones, lenguaje obsceno. Da su aparición un personaje original (OC). Muerte de algunos miembros de la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, al igual que el mundo de los ninjas donde se desarrolla.**

* * *

**1.- Esos días que no volverán.**** (Prólogo)**

Un chico de cabello castaño, hurguetea en las antiguas cajas del sótano de su casa.

Estaba buscando, las viejas fotografías, que su abuelo con tanto cariño, había guardado. Las necesitaba para un trabajo de la escuela.

Movió, torpemente, unas tablas que estaban estorbándole el camino, después de una lluvia de polvo y telarañas, se encontró con la caja que estaba buscando; "Recuerdos de Konoha", se leía con una descuidada escritura.

Estaba, casi, seguro que ese _cartel_ lo había escrito su abuelo. La letra era muy semejante al del anciano.

El muchacho, entusiasmado, abrió la caja y se encontró con una gruesa carpeta. Cuando la estaba sacando de su lugar, cayó un papel amarillento y arrugado por los años.

El chico la cogió y se da cuenta, que es una carta.

Curioso, comienzó a leerla.

* * *

_"Querido Konohamaru:_

_ Es muy probable que cuando leas esta carta yo me encuentre en una misión._

_Me siento muy mal por no poder irte a visitar al hospital como había prometido, pero, los diversos ataques y misiones, me han tenido fuera de Konoha más de lo que pensé. Apenas tuve tiempo para escribirte esta carta, aprovechando que Kakashi-sensei tomaba un descanso y con ayuda de los dibujos de Sai pude enviartela._

_Antes tenia mucha más inspiración para escribirte, pero, debido a todo lo que ha sucedido la inspiración se me ha ido. _

_Me encuentro bien, si eso quieres saber, porque a una persona como yo es difícil que la maten de una forma repentina, jajajaja…_

_Ya, debo despedirme. _

_Cuídate mucho._

_¡Ah! mándale saludos a Moegi y a Udon._

_Con cariño de tu amiga, Cris Mitsu."_

* * *

-¿Cris Mitsu?- susurró apenas el muchacho.

La letra era muy prolija y limpia.

El nombre de la muchacha le era familiar, pero, su apellido no le sonaba para nada.

Luego, recordó la razón por la que estaba buscando en esa caja y dejó la hoja de lado.

Después de revisar la carpeta y encontrar las fotografías que necesitaba. Agarró, nuevamente, la carta y subió las escaleras para ir a la cocina.

Cuando el chico llegó a la cocina, se encontró con su abuelo sentado en la vieja silla de mimbre que tanto le gustaba, mirando a través de la ventana.

-Abuelo- interrumpió de repente.

-¿Qué pasa, Tenshi?- preguntó a su alterado nieto.

El muchacho fue, casi, corriendo donde el anciano- Abuelo, tienes muchas cosas en el sótano…- se detuvo a tomar aire.

-Claro, pero, ¿Encontraste las fotos que estabas buscando?

-Sí- dijo sonriendo- ¡Ah! Encontré esto- Tenshi extendió la mano y le mostró un papel.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una carta, abuelo.

-¿Una carta?

-Sí, y va dirigida a ti- le volvió a sonreír- de una tal Cris Mitsu.

El anciano tomó la carta y la leyó, rápidamente.

Su cara cambió de aspecto, apenas terminó de leerla.

-¡Qué tiempos!- dijo repentinamente el anciano.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es una gran kunoichi y muy bella persona.

-¿Eh?- el muchacho miró con cara de sarcasmo a su abuelo- Con lo que me dice, yo creo que alguna vez tuvó un romance con esa persona.

-No- el anciano se enrojeció y luego tosió- No niego que fue mi primer amor, pero, era algo platónico. Para mi después, fue más como una hermana.

Tenshi sonrió con cierta malicia –Abuelo, pero dime como era ella. Descríbemela.

-Parece que te ha interesado.

Tenshi seguía sonriéndole.

-A todo esto, no entiendo porque tu mamá no te ha mandado a la academia ninja. Hable con ella y no quiere ceder- miró al techo con la mirada perdida.

-A ella no le gustan los ninjas- dijo Tenshi poniendo una mueca de disconformidad -Por eso optó a que yo asistiera a la escuela normal. Pero, volviendo a nuestro tema, abuelo, dime como era ella.

-De acuerdo- Konohamaru sonrió- Solía llevar el cabello largo y suelto, lo tenia de color castaño claro. Sus ojos eran azules- el anciano se detuvo y trató de recordar más detalles de ella.

-¿Y?

-Calma, que la memoria me está fallando- siguió pensando -¡Ah!- mostró una cara de extrema alegría- Tenía una piel bronceada que resaltaba mucho con sus ojos –se rascó el mentón, miró al techo y acotó- También era delgada.

-Como la describes, no es raro que te haya gustado.

-Cabe destacar, que ella era mayor- dijo Konohamaru con cierta insinuación.

El nieto abrió los ojos de par en par, bastante sorprendido.

-¿O sea, que te gustaba una vieja?

-No precisamente- se rascó la mejilla con la mirada perdida- Yo tenía ocho años cuando la conocí y ella tenía doce.

-¡Wow! Abuelo, nunca termino de sorprenderme. Pero, ¿Ella era más bella que mi abuela?

-Tenshi, tu abuela tiene una belleza distinta a Cris. Cada persona es diferente. Yo no te puedo decir que era más o menos bella que Moegi. No sería correcto.

El muchacho justo iba a volver a preguntar, pero, aparece su abuela; Quien bajó, cautelosamente, las escaleras hacía la cocina.

-Tenshi, deberías acostarte ya- dijo la anciana, con un tono bastante golpeado- Recuerda que mañana debes madrugar.

-Abuela- dijo reclamando el niño- Eres peor que mi mamá.

-No reclames tanto, cuando tengas mayoría de edad haz lo que quieras, pero, mientras seas un mocoso y estés viviendo bajo nuestro techo, debes respetar las reglas.

-De acuerdo- respondió entre dientes Tenshi.

La anciana observó, sonriendo, como su nieto se iba a su dormitorio.

Desvió su mirada hacia su esposo y en la mesa frente de él, observó, lo que parecía ser una carta. Cogió el papel y, sin ni siquiera leerlo, se dio cuenta de quien era.

-¿Aun conservas esta carta, Konohamaru?

-Sí, Moegi. Es un lindo recuerdo de mi niñez.

-Que gracioso se escucha eso. Se nota que estamos viejos ya.

Konohamaru rió y fue seguido por su esposa.

-Viejo, creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos a dormir. Ya no estamos en edad para madrugarnos.

-De acuerdo, ya subiré. Me quedare un rato acá abajo.

-Bueno, pero no te quedes dormido acá. Recuerda tu espalda, viejo.

-No te preocupes tanto, mi espalda está bien- volvió a reír.

Moegi subió y Konohamaru se acercó, lentamente, a la ventana. Miró a través del vidrio hacia la montaña de los Hokages.

-Al final mi sueño de sucederlo no se cumplió- dijo, casi susurrando, mientras miraba un rostro en particular de los siete Hokages que estaban tallados en la montaña. De pronto, ya no estaban los siete rostros, sino que habían cinco.

Se rascó los ojos y la imagen volvió a la normalidad- Vaya, si me estoy poniendo viejo ya -volvió a mirar la montaña antes de cerrar las cortinas- Son esos tiempos, esos buenos tiempos, que ya no volverán.

La paz en Konoha había permanecido por muchos años. Tanto, que la mayoría de las misiones que se cumplían solo eran de rango D y en, menor porción, de rango C. Pero, para que ese grado de paz existiera tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas. Cosas desagradables, dolorosas, difíciles y, por sobretodo, sangrientas.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Nota aparte:**** En los próximos capitulos se explicara la razón de tan peculiar nombre de mi personaje.**

**- Este fic está dedicado con cariño para mi hermana LadyxDarkness.**

* * *

_Editado el 19 de abril del 2008.-_

* * *


	2. Naruto, el ninja hiperactivo

**2.- ****Naruto, el ninja hiperactivo.**

Konohamaru, después de dormitar en su silla de mimbre; Decidió irse a dormir a su habitación.

Apagó las luces de la cocina y, lentamente, subió las escaleras.

Afuera, el viento primaveral se dejaba oír, mientras golpeaba las delicadas ramas de los árboles.

Konohamaru se paró en la entrada de su habitación y trató de escuchar las "voces de la naturaleza".

-El viento primaveral- se detuvo y cerró los ojos- Es el mismo que sentí cuando llegó ella- susurró apenas el anciano. Giró la perilla de la puerta e ingresó a su dormitorio.

Una mirada panorámica de Konoha mostró los enormes cambios que había sufrido la aldea. No eran menores, pues habían pasado más de cincuenta años.

Los árboles se mecían por efecto del viento y el polvo se levantaba del suelo.

El silencio y la oscuridad, daba a entender que todos, o la mayoría, ya estaban durmiendo.

En años pasados, esa tranquilidad era impensada. Pues, a pesar del horario, se veía deambular gente, en especial ninjas.

De los pocos edificios que mantuvieron su infraestructura igual que en años pasados, era el edificio del Hokage. Mantenía los colores de antaño, como los mismos muebles.

En el salón, donde el Hokage se reúne con los consejeros de la aldea, aun se podían ver los cuadros de los anteriores Jefes de la Villa.

En una mesa del salón, descuidadamente, había una especie de librillo que en su tapa decía "Diario".

El viento de una ventana, que se encontraba semiabierta, abrió repentinamente las páginas de ese librillo. Deteniéndose en una hoja que, aparte de tener los nombres de algunos Jutsus, tenía el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki remarcado.

Pero, ¿Quién es Naruto Uzumaki?

Para saberlo habría que retroceder varios años atrás.

Remontar, quizás hasta el día de su nacimiento.

* * *

"Yondaime Hokage sobre Gamabunda, se encontraba enfrentando a una extraña criatura llamada Kyuubi que había atacado la aldea.

Parecía invencible, por lo que Yondaime, después de un duro enfrentamiento, tuvo que utilizar el Shiki Fujin, con el cual selló al zorro de nueve colas en el cuerpo del recién nacido, Naruto Uzumaki…

A pesar de que el Hokage, como último deseo, pidió que a Naruto se le considerara un héroe. Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron obviadas por los aldeanos de Konoha, quienes al contrario, lo marginaban por poseer en su interior a la criatura que tanto daño les había hecho hace unos años atrás…"

* * *

La actual Hokage, Godaime Tsunade, revisaba rápidamente cierta información que le había traído un ninja.

* * *

_Hokage-s__ama:_

_Luego de la masacre provocada por Kurosuke Raiga en Katabame Kinzan, nuestro clan se ha dividido y esparcido, para evitar ser rastreados y por ende, que los seguidores de Raiga tomen represalias en contra de nosotros por habernos revelados._

_Quisiera pedirle el favor de que acepte a mi familia en la villa, por lo menos hasta que en nuestro país se reestablezca la paz._

_La respuesta la puede enviar con el ave que llegó a Konoha, ya que él puede reconocer mi chakra._

_De antemano quisiera agradecerle el haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mi petición._

_Atentamente, se despide el jefe del Clan Mitsu._

_Tetsuya Mitsu._

* * *

-Mm…- murmuró Tsunade.

Sacó de sus cajones, un par de hojas y se coloca a escribir. Una vez terminado, los enrolló como pergamino y se lo entregó al ninja, que había permanecido de pie frente a la Hokage, esperando la respuesta.

-Envía esta información con el ave que llegó- sentenció.

-Sí- respondió el ninja, desapareciendo en una extraña nube.

Tsunade giró su silla y observó el cielo, a través de la ventana.

Era un hermoso día. Pero, la paz de aquel agradable día fue interrumpido por los gritos de cierto ninja hiperactivo.

-¡Regresa acá!- gritó un ninja adulto.

-Nunca me van a alcanzar- se burlaba un chico de aspecto descuidado, que era perseguido por tres ninjas mayores.

-Ese niño…- dijo Tsunade con una sobresaliente vena en la frente- ¡Naruto!- gritó la Hokage, mientras abría la ventana.

Los tres perseguidores y el aludido se detuvieron en seco.

-Hokage-sama- susurró uno de los ninjas.

Naruto guió su mirada hacía la ventana de la Godaime –Maldición es la vieja Tsunade- susurró.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirle vieja a la Hokage?!- gritó ofuscado un ninja.

Tsunade se enfureció aun más-¡Naruto, sube de inmediato a mi oficina!

El muchacho acató las ordenes, pero, se fue mascullando bastante molesto mientras se dirigía a la oficina de la Hokage.

-_No entiendo porque se molesta tanto_- pensaba Naruto.

Una vez adentro de la oficina -¡Esto es inconcebible!- gritó Tsunade mientras golpeaba duramente la mesa con su mano.

El chico estaba muy nervioso, pero, mantenía su postura firme.

-El otro día pintaste los rostros de los Hokages (refiriéndose a la montaña que tiene tallado sus rostros), andas haciendo puros desastres en la villa. ¿No puede haber un día que estés tranquilo?- encaraba Tsunade a Naruto.

Él agachó la mirada.

-Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo- dijo bastante enojada la Godaime.

-Sí.

La mujer iba a continuar retando a Naruto, pero, llegó Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama, los consejeros de la aldea se han reunido y desean hablar con usted- dijo la joven de forma alterada.

La Hokage hizo una mueca, algo molesta, y dirigió su mirada a su alumna- Shizune, ¿Sabes la razón por la que el consejo quiere hablar conmigo?

-Lo ignoro, Tsunade-sama.

-De acuerdo- se paró con notorio malestar- Y tú, Naruto, cuando vuelva seguiremos conversando.

El chico solo se limitó a mirarla, algo temeroso, y asentió con la cabeza. Luego, ambas salieron de la oficina dejando al ninja hiperactivo, completamente, solo.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿habrá sido correcto dejar a Naruto solo en la oficina?

-Él no hará nada estúpido, no te preocupes- sonrió con bastante seguridad.

La Hokage estaba en un error. Naruto, al poco rato, había abandonado la oficina para dirigirse, nuevamente, a las calles de la aldea y continuar con sus travesuras.

Mientras pensaba que hacer ahora, el agradable aroma del ramen recién cocinado, le llegó hasta sus narices y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue corriendo hasta el puesto de ramen "Ichiruka Ramen".

-Hola Naruto- dijo un señor con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola viejo- respondió eufóricamente.

-Estás de buen humor hoy.

-Sí- sonrió Naruto y lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

En ese momento del interior de la tienda apareció una simpática joven.

-Hola Naruto, se nota que hoy vienes muy animado- dijo la muchacha.

-Hola Ayame-neechan, ¿podrías prepararme un ramen?- preguntó levantando los brazos- Y que sea doble, tengo mucha hambre.

-De acuerdo- sonrió.

Ayame era la única hija de Teuchi, el dueño de la tienda de ramen.

Naruto era su cliente más frecuente. Destacando que es un amante del ramen, razón por la cual lo come a todas horas del día, incluso de desayuno.

-Considero que Naruto siempre tiene ánimos porque come muchos carbohidratos- sentenció Ayame, repentinamente.

-Es gracias a nuestro ramen, hija- respondió complacido Teuchi.

Ambos miraron al chico y éste les sonrió.

-Su ramen es el mejor- dijo, alegremente el ninja hiperactivo, mientras sorbía los fideos.

Entretanto en el edificio del Hokage, más especifico, en el salón de reuniones. Tsunade se encontraba con el consejo de la aldea, el cual estaba compuesto por dos ninjas ancianos, muy sabios llamados Koharu Utatane y Homaru Mitokado, que en el pasado habían sido compañeros de equipo con el anterior Hokage, Sandaime Sarutobi.

-Tsunade, nos hemos enterado de la llegada de una carta por parte del jefe del Clan Mitsu- dijo Koharu con un tono bastante prepotente- En nuestra aldea nunca hemos rechazado aceptar visitas, siempre y cuando, estas sean por tiempos cortos- se detuvo y continúo Homaru.

-Pero, nos hemos enterados que ellos quieren venir a vivir a nuestra aldea. Siendo que su país ni siquiera tiene una alianza con Konoha.

Tsunade quien se había mantenido callada, con las manos entrelazadas frente a su boca y una mirada penetrante dijo- La Hokage, soy yo. Y yo tomó las decisiones en la aldea.

-Lo sabemos, pero, nosotros somos más viejos que tú y sabemos muchas más cosas. Esta situación no nos parece para nada buena- recalcó Homaru.

-Considerando que Tetsuya es un ninja con un carácter muy peculiar. No habría que fiarse demasiado, Tsunade- miró con enfado Koharu a la Hokage.

Shizune quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, acotó- Tsunade-sama, quizás los consejeros tienen razón y…

La muchacha no alcanzó a terminar ya que Tsunade se paró y gritó- ¡Si llega a suceder algo, yo tomó mis responsabilidades como Hokage! Konoha se ha caracterizado por ser una aldea bastante pacifica y si alguien pide nuestra ayuda, yo no soy quien para negárselo- calmándose un poco- Por otra parte, a Konoha le puede beneficiar la llegada de Tetsuya Mitsu a la aldea, tengo entendido que su esposa Rumiko es una ninja médico.

-Tsunade-sama- susurró apenas Shizune, tratando de hacer sentar a la Hokage.

Koharu y Homaru miraron de forma inquisitiva a Tsunade.

Sabían del mal carácter de la Hokage, pero, aun así, estaban seguros que nunca les faltaría el respeto a ambos.

-De acuerdo, si lo ves así, es tu decisión- dijo Koharu.

-Aunque Sarutobi no hubiera sido tan negligente en tomar sus decisiones como lo has hecho tú, Tsunade- acotó Homaru.

-Bien, si no hay nada más de que hablar…- dijo la Hokage, marchándose del salón. Seguido por Shizune, quien le hacia reverencias de despedida a los ancianos.

-Sigo creyendo que Sarutobi no debió dejar el cargo- susurró Homaru mientras miraba por la ventana.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Konoha. Específicamente en el bosque, un ave se posaba en el brazo de un hombre.

Inmediatamente, sacó el pergamino que el ave llevaba en su lomo y comenzó a leer.

-Padre, ¿Es la respuesta de la Hokage?- preguntó un chica con ojos curiosos.

- Así es- respondió muy serio el hombre.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Editado el 19 de abril del 2008.-  
_


	3. Una extraña familia en Konoha

**3.- Un nuevo comienzo. ****Una extraña familia en Konoha.**

Esa mañana, el clima estaba excelente. Era un día bastante relajado, incluso aburrido.

Los guardias de la entrada de Konoha, estaban jugando cartas, debido a la poca actividad que se presentaba.

Izumo tomó una carta de la baraja de Kotetsu y éste, sonrió maliciosamente.

-Demonios- se quejó - Creo que has ganado de nuevo.

-Así parece- dijo Kotetsu dejando su mazo a la vista de su compañero.

-Que aburrido han estado estos días, ¿no crees?- bostezó estirando los brazos.

-Bastante.

En ese momento, los pajaritos pasaron trinando cerca de los ninjas y ambos miraron, al mismo tiempo, el cielo. Ese día, aparte de ser tranquilo, era bellísimo.

Los árboles estaban más verdes de lo normal y, la mayoría, habían florecido.

Un viento muy suave, pero, refrescante se dejó sentir.

La tranquilidad del momento fue interrumpido por un estornudo.

-Vaya, se nota que llego la primavera- se burlaba Kotetsu al ver a su amigo estornudar.

-Todos los años es lo mismo- dijo Izumo mientras se frotaba la nariz con los dedos.

En ese instante, aparece un ninja ante ellos.

-Kotetsu, Izumo- dijo bastante serio el ninja- La Hokage les envía esta información.

-¿Una información de la Hokage-sama?- miró extrañado Izumo al ninja mientras recibía el sobre.

-Sí- respondió éste antes de desaparecer.

Izumo abrió el sobre y sacó de su interior la carta. Leyó rápidamente, colocando una expresión muy seria en su rostro, y la volvió a meter al sobre.

-La Hokage nos pidió que si llegan unos extranjeros, específicamente una familia, que de inmediato le fuéramos a informar- dijo Izumo a Kotetsu.

-¿También tenemos que dejarlos esperando acá, en la entrada?

-Sí.

Los dos se miraron seriamente. Para que La Hokage diera ese tipo de órdenes, debían significar dos cosas; Eran personas importantes para ella o se trataban de gente de mucho cuidado.

Por otro lado, en las calles de la villa estaban Naruto y un joven algo mayor que él, conversando amenamente.

Ambos iban caminando, al parecer, sin rumbo fijo.

-Naruto, deberías practicar más tus Jutsus, recuerda que se acercan los exámenes de fin de semestre.

-Pero, Iruka-sensei, siempre le pongo empeño y nunca me funcionan- se quejaba mientras cruzaba los brazos y colocaba, en su rostro, una expresión de insatisfacción.

-Solo debes ponerle más ganas o si no, no podrás ser un ninja- le respondió su maestro con una mirada muy seria, mientras se movía el protector frontal.

-Pero Iruka-sensei…- el chico no alcanzó a terminar porque su estómago rugió de hambre, inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-Se nota que ya tienes hambre, Naruto- dijo el joven y luego comenzó a reírse.

-No se burle de mi, Iruka-sensei- dijo con un tono molesto y le dio la espalda a su maestro.

-No te pongas así- trató de disculparse, sonriéndole- Te invitare un ramen, ¿Qué te parece?

Naruto se giró, y su rostro se iluminó- ¡Oh! Gracias Iruka-sensei- decía mientras daba saltitos- Que el mío sea doble.

-Por supuesto.

Así que ambos, se encaminaron a Ichiruka Ramen.

A los pocos minutos, ya estaban afuera de la tienda.

Entraron murmurando y el dueño, al escuchar esas voces familiares, se giró hacia los recién llegados.

-Bienvenido Naruto- dijo Teuchi alegremente, como era su costumbre, y atrás de él estaba su hija, también sonriéndole a sus _clientes frecuentes_.

-Hola viejo. Hola Ayame-neechan- dijo bastante contento el rubio hiperactivo, mientras se sentaba en el puesto de siempre.

-Buenos días, Iruka.

-Buenos días Teuchi-san.

-¿Supongo que te vas a servir lo de siempre y Naruto se servirá un ramen doble?- sonrió Ayame a Iruka.

-S…- Iruka no alcanzó a hablar porque fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-Apúrate por favor, Ayame-neechan, tengo mucha hambre hoy- se sobaba el vientre y éste volvió a rugir.

Todos, excepto Naruto, se rieron jovialmente.

-Hey, no se burlen- dijo el chico con un leve sonrojó en el rostro.

Nuevamente en la entrada de Konoha, ambos ninjas mostraban más atención. Ya que según lo que estipuló la Hokage en su carta, "esas personas" aparecerían de un momento a otro y no podían pillarlos desprevenidos.

Había pasado un cuarto de hora (o quizás más), cuando divisaron unas siluetas a lo lejos.

A pesar de lo denso que se ponía el bosque en primavera, aquellas figuras caminado raudamente hacia la entrada, se hacían notar bastante.

-¿Serán ellos?- preguntó al aire Izumo.

-Probablemente- respondió Kotetsu, achinando los ojos para poder ver mejor.

En menos de tres minutos, las figuras ya eran tan notorias, que podían verse cuantas eran y como eran.

Guiando el grupo, había un hombre no tan joven, pero, tampoco tan viejo. Probablemente bordeando los treinta y cinco años.

Atrás, se veía una mujer más o menos de su misma edad y a diferencia del hombre, ella se veía más tranquila. Incluso, no tenia aspecto de kunoichi, ya que estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono color rojo con unos adornos amarillos.

Al lado de la mujer había una niña, de unos doce años. Venía con una notoria sonrisa en el rostro, pero, con una actitud muy segura de si misma.

Atrás de ellas estaban un hombre, algo mayor, que vestía una yukata color gris; a su lado había una mujer, también algo mayor; vestía una bermuda color café y una camiseta cruzada del mismo color, la cual era cerrada con una cinta de color negro.

Finalmente, el grupo llego hasta la puerta y Kotetsu los detuvo.

-Disculpen, La Hokage me pidió que cuando ustedes llegaran, esperaran acá.

El hombre miró fríamente a los dos porteros.

Se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio, debido a su condición física. No estaban muy seguros si él era un ninja o no, pero, lo más probable era que si. Porque su ropa, indicaba, en cierto modo, que era una especie de "guerrero".

Calzaba las sandalias ninjas, pero, de color negro. Llevaba un pantalón y una camiseta del mismo color; Bajo esa camiseta, se podía ver otra, pero, de color blanco. También tenía unos minotes y de sus nudillos podía verse algo metálico, parecido a unas garras retractiles. No portaba ningún protector que indicara de que aldea provenía y en su hombro llevaba un ave mensajera de color café.

-¿No les molesta esperar un poco?- preguntó Izumo.

-No hay problema- respondió el hombre.

Éste se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el piso, apoyando la espalda en el mesón de los guardias.

-¡Uf! Después de un largo viaje, esperaba al menos poder sentarme- se quejó la anciana mientras se estiraba.

Los dos porteros conversaron secretamente. Luego de un rato, y trás asentir ambos con la cabeza, Izumo desapareció en una nube.

-Pensé que Konoha era más grande- dijo la muchacha, mientras miraba curiosamente el poco paisaje que se divisaba. Trató de caminar un poco más allá, pero, Kotetsu la detuvo.

-Lo siento, deberás esperar la respuesta de la Hokage.

Ella lo miró fijamente de una manera muy dulce.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió, apenas, y se fue corriendo al lado de la mujer del kimono rojo.

Entretanto en la oficina de la Hokage.

-Así que ya llegaron- dijo Tsunade parándose de su asiento.

-Eso parece, al menos coinciden con la descripción que nos dio. Es una familia- respondió Izumo.

-Bien, entonces será necesario que vaya. Shizune- miró seriamente a su asistente- encárgate de cualquier asunto que pueda presentarse mientras yo este en la villa.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama- dijo la chica quien sostenía a Tonton, la cerdita mascota de la Godaime.

Nuevamente, en la entrada.

Los ancianos estaban de pie justo bajo el dintel de la entrada principal, mirando el bosque, la mujer estaba apoyada en el mesón y a su lado había un enorme bolso, el cual daba la impresión que reventaría en cualquier momento. La niña estaba algo inquieta, parada al otro lado de la mujer y movía, insistentemente, los pies.

Pasó un buen rato.

Ahora la muchacha estaba sentada en el piso mirando el cielo, y, en ese momento, los pajaritos volvieron a pasar trinando.

-¡Qué bellos!- exclamó repentinamente la chica, parándose del suelo.

-Considero que son muy ruidosos- se quejó el hombre.

-¡Papá!- gritó la niña- Eres un amargado.

-No le hables así a tu padre- la regañó la mujer del kimono.

-Bueno, lo siento- se disculpó de mala gana con una extraña mueca en el rostro- ¡Hey! Alguien viene- dijo alegremente, girándose en dirección al camino principal de Konoha.

Todos se voltearon y miraron atentamente.

Era la Hokage quien venía en compañía de Izumo.

Ella se paró adelante del afuerino y lo miró, algo, desafiante.

-Mmm, tanto tiempo sin vernos, Tetsuya- dijo Tsunade seriamente, mientras que el hombre se levantaba del piso.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N.A: Por fin dio una aparición más larga mi Oc jajaja.**

* * *

_Editado el 19 de abril del 2008.-  
_


	4. Recomendaciones

**4.-Recomendaciones. ¿Debo ir a una academia ninja?**

Tsunade y el extraño afuerino estaban mirándose, fijamente, a los ojos.

La Hokage sonrió de lado- ¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos, Tetsuya?

Hubo un corto, pero, tenso silencio en el ambiente. Hasta que el afuerino, lo cortó.

-No podría recordarlo, Tsunade-san o debo decirle Hokage-sama- dijo Tetsuya en un tono entre sarcástico y serio.

La pequeña, de un salto se acercó a la Godaime y la miró, rápidamente, de pies a cabeza.

-¿Esta señorita es…-dio una pausa- Tsunade-hime?- preguntó extrañada la niña, mientras miraba, ahora con detenimiento, a la mujer.

"_Ambos se habían conocido hace algún tiempo, cuando Tetsuya aun era un niño._

_La Hokage en ese tiempo había abandonado la aldea después de las dos trágicas muertes que la marcarían de por vida; La de su hermano menor Nawaki y la de su novio Dan. Y aun no tomaba a Shizune como su discípula. _

_Tsunade se encontraba deambulando, tratando de encontrar la paz de su alma._

_ Fue en ese tiempo que comenzó a beber más de la cuenta y se volvió una adicta a las apuestas._

_Una noche, estaba completamente ebria en el único bar de Katabame Kinzan, un lugar donde solían asistir los mineros después de sus arduas jornadas de trabajo._

_ El bar ya estaban por cerrarlo y Tsunade no tenía ni las ganas, ni las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse por si misma. _

_-Oiga, señorita. El bar ya está por cerrar, debería irse- ordenó el dueño mientras secaba unos vasos._

_-Tráigame otro- dijo Tsunade levantando su vaso._

_-Lo siento, ya no puedo atenderla- dijo el hombre dejando el paño con el cual secaba los vasos a un lado- Vaya, que manera de tomar- pensó mientras veía varias botellitas de sake en la mesa y una botella, casi, vacía de __Yuzu Wine. (-)_

_El dueño del bar, que era también el padre de Tetsuya, con la ayuda de su hijo levantaron a la voluptuosa mujer de su silla y se la llevaron a su casa._

_A la mañana siguiente, Tsunade se levantó con una horrible jaqueca, no recordaba absolutamente nada._

_-¿En dónde estoy?- dijo con una voz algo agotada mientras se tocaba la cabeza con la mano derecha._

_-Ya te has levantado- dijo una mujer apareciendo en la habitación._

_-¿Qué hago acá?- Tsunade observó, lentamente, el lugar- ¿Y usted quién es?_

_-No recuerdas nada parece- dijo la mujer mientras se reía y se tapaba la boca con la manga del kimono._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_-Disculpa- bajo la mano y se acercó a la joven- Ayer mi esposo y mi hijo te trajeron, venías muy borracha._

_-¿Enserio?- Tsunade se enrojeció._

_-Enserio- miró por un instante a la rubia- Apenas, te subieron a la habitación y te recostaron sobre la cama, te quedaste profundamente dormida._

_-Cuanto lo siento- trató de disculparse, pero, esto parecía empeorar la situación ya que la mujer volvió a reír._

_Ese mismo día, la invitaron ha que se quedara a almorzar y, cuando Tetsuya salió a dar un paseo en compañía de sus amigos, el padre de éste interrogó a Tsunade._

_-Y bien, ¿Nos podrías contar la razón de por qué una jovencita como tú, estaba bebiendo de esa manera ayer en mi bar?_

_-Bueno- se sonrojó- No pretendí molestarlos de esta manera, cuanto lo siento._

_-No te preocupes, yo no soy quien para impedirte que bebas. Pero, nos gustaría saber la razón._

_-Si es por un hombre, no debes preocuparte. Eres una muchacha muy bella- sonrió la mujer._

_-No se trata de eso- el rostro de Tsunade entristeció rápidamente._

_Ella explicó porque estaba así de deprimida y, después de recibir el consuelo de sus anfitriones, decidió que lo más prudente era marcharse._

_-No te vayas, si quieres puedes quedarte un día más- le rogó la mujer a Tsunade._

_-Mi esposa tiene razón, además, no me gustaría que terminaras así de ebria en otra parte._

_-No me gustaría molestarlos más, ya han sido muy amables al invitarme a comer y preocuparse por mí- se excusaba Tsunade._

_-No es ninguna molestia, enserio- le volvió a sonreír la mujer._

_Finalmente, Tsunade se quedó un par de días más con esa familia tan calida._

_Una tarde Tetsuya entrenaba, porque deseaba ser un ninja, pero, lamentablemente en su pueblo no había una academia, por lo que se entrenaba por si solo._

_-Ese golpe podrías darle más fuerza, si concentraras tu chakra en el centro y tendría un mejor impacto- dijo Tsunade apareciendo, repentinamente, entre los árboles._

_-Ah, Tsunade-san es usted, me asustó._

_-Si piensas volverte un ninja, este tipo de sorpresas no deberían asustarte. Un ninja debe estar preparado para cualquier ataque sorpresa- le sonrió al niño._

_-Usted podría ser una excelente maestra- sonrió Tetsuya._

_-¿Tú crees?_

_-Claro, además que es muy amable. Sería de esas maestras queridas por sus discípulos._

_Después de lo que Tetsuya le dijo, no contuvo la risa. Curiosamente, había vuelto a sonreír, de manera espontánea."_

-Vaya, debo suponer que ella es tu pequeña hija- dijo Tsunade mirando, detenidamente, a la muchacha- Ha crecido bastante, la última vez que la vi aun era una niñita.

-Y a usted, Tsunade-hime, con todos mis respetos, pareciera que los años no se le vinieran encima- dijo con voz inocente la muchacha.

-¡Cris!- gritó la mujer del kimono.

-Rumiko, no te preocupes- dijo Tsunade -No me ha molestado para nada- sonrió - _Mientras que no me diga vieja, está todo bien –_ pensó mientras miraba a los presentes- Ahora, volviendo contigo Tetsuya -miró, desafiantemente, al hombre -Quiero dejarte en claro que los consejeros no están muy de acuerdo con que tu familia y, en especial, tú estén en la aldea- se detuvo- Debes saber las razones, mejor que yo.

Tetsuya miró fijamente a Tsunade- Si te va a dar problemas mi llegada, será mejor…- no terminó la frase y se giró para recoger su bolso.

-Espera- lo detuvo la Hokage- aun no he terminado. Yo en estos momentos estoy confiando en los años que te conozco y que conocí a tu padre. Además, de alguna manera debo pagarles la forma en la que me ayudaron en aquella ocasión. Es por eso, que he aceptado que se queden por un tiempo en la aldea, luego, deberán retornar a su país.

-Tsunade, no pretendo quedarme para siempre en la villa. Es solo por un tiempo, como dije en mi carta.

-Lo sé- suspiró- No suelo desconfiar de la gente, pero, a pedido de los consejeros, tú y tu familia serán vigilados por un escuadrón de la ANBU. Es una manera de darle tranquilidad a ellos- Tsunade miró a Rumiko- Espero que no les moleste.

-No debe preocuparse Tsunade-dono, usted está cumpliendo con su deber de Hokage- respondió amenamente la mujer.

-Bueno, entonces- y antes que terminara la frase, aparecieron tres ninjas ANBU- Ellos acompañaran a tu familia a tu nuevo hogar, entre tanto- miró a Tetsuya- deseo conversar contigo y tu pequeña hija.

-¡Por fin, podré sentarme en una silla como corresponde!- dijo felizmente la anciana, quien se había mantenido callada todo este tiempo.

Rumiko se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba su hija -Cris, pórtate bien.

-Sí, mamá. Tú sabes que me sé comportar- le respondió con una sonrisa.

La Hokage miró la actitud tierna que la muchacha poseía.

-Tu hija ha sacado mejor carácter que tú- dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose a Tetsuya.

-La he educado bien, pero, a pesar de todo no puede dejar de ser una niñita- se quejó.

-No es bueno que la presiones- en ese instante, Cris se giró hacia la Hokage y le sonrió. Tsunade le respondió, también, con una sonrisa- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

* * *

Una vez que los Mitsu ya estaban en la oficina de Tsunade. Ésta, finalmente, se dirigió a ambos para comunicarles la razón de porque les había pedido conversar con ellos.

-Tetsuya, tengo entendido que en tu pueblo las cosas no están muy bien.

-Así es, Tsunade-san. Personalmente, me hubiera quedado a luchar, pero, tengo intereses mucho más importantes de que preocuparme ahora- dirigió su mirada a su hija- y quiero cumplir por completo esos intereses antes que me maten. Por esa razón, decidí que mejor deberíamos huir de Katabame Kinzan.

-Y en esos momentos recordaste Konoha.

-Exacto. Por eso le envié esa carta pidiéndole asilo.

-Mmm… he notado que tu hija tiene muy buena contextura física. ¿Acaso la has estado entrenando?

-No, mi mujer Rumiko la estuvo entrenando un tiempo. Pero, Cris se negó rotundamente a convertirse en una ninja médico como su madre. Así que ha estado entrenando por si misma este último tiempo.

-¿Eso es verdad?- se dirigió a Cris.

-Así es, Tsunade-hime- respondió muy seria.

-¿Y por qué no deseas convertirte en una ninja médico como tu madre?

-Porque un ninja médico se pierde gran parte de la emoción.

-¿Ha que te refieres con eso?

-Lo que más me gusta de ser ninja es poder cumplir misiones, dar la pelea. Un ninja médico no puede pelear mucho tiempo, debe guardar chakra por si es necesario curar a algún compañero o si no, es defendido por los demás. Y no me gusta estar solo observando- Cris frunció el ceño- Bueno, Tsunade-hime, si no tiene nada más que decirme, ¿me puedo retirar?

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ha entrenar, no puedo perder tiempo. Durante este largo viaje, no pude entrenarme como corresponde.

-Tks, se nota que no eres una niñita como dijo tu padre.

- Yo sé como comportarme requiriendo de la ocasión- sonrió Cris.

Tsunade la miró un instante y le dijo -Sabes, te voy a recomendar una buena solución, para que entrenes como corresponde.

Cris miró incrédula a la Hokage- ¿Qué tipo de recomendación?

-Que asistas a la academia ninja de Konoha.

-Tsunade-san, mi hija no necesita de esas academias- respondió, repentinamente, Tetsuya.

-Piénsalo de esta manera, si tu hija se entrena como debe, puede potenciar mejor sus habilidades y de esa manera podrás completar tus intereses mucho más rápido. Y de paso, podría serte de mucha ayuda para que recuperen la paz en tu pueblo -Tsunade miró seriamente a Cris- Además la decisión está en ella.

-Cris- dijo Tetsuya para que la muchacha lo mirara- ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

-Mmm… podría ser una experiencia enriquecedora, al fin y al cabo, solo he podido entrenarme en habilidades ofensivas y taijutsu básico. Además, de algunos jutsus médicos básicos- Cris continúo pensándolo.

-_Ésta es una buena manera de tener bajo vigilancia a la hija de Tetsuya, no desconfió plenamente de él y su familia, pero, con los años el pequeño que conocí pudo haber cambiado de opinión y es muy probable que su hija sepa más de lo que aparenta_- pensaba Tsunade mientras miraba a Cris y a Tetsuya.

-Pues no lo sé, ha sido una propuesta muy repentina- dijo la chica, mientras caminaba lentamente hacía los ventanales de la oficina.

En ese preciso instante pasaba caminando Naruto en compañía de Iruka.

-Iruka-sensei, podría prestarme su protector un instante.

-¿Eh? - miró extrañado a Naruto- No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Cuando te gradúes tendrás el tuyo propio.

-Que malo es, Iruka-sensei- miró a su maestro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Vamos, Naruto no dramatices- se reía.

-¡Por favor! No sea malito- suplicaba gritando.

-Te dije que no.

-¡Por favor! – continúo gritando.

-Vaya, que niño más gritón- se quejó Cris mientras se alejaba del ventanal.

-Supongo que ese debió ser Naruto- dijo Tsunade.

-¿Naruto?

-Sí, es el ninja hiperactivo de la aldea.

-¿El ninja problema?

-Algo así.

-Siempre hay ese tipo de ninjas, en todos lados- dijo duramente Tetsuya- No me diga que mi hija tendrá que lidiar con esa clase de personas.

-Tetsuya, en este mundo hay todo tipo de personas. Naruto no es un mal chico, su forma de ser se debe a que no tiene padres que se preocupen de él. Solo lo hace para llamar la atención.

-Eso no me convence- miró fríamente a la Hokage.

-Papá, Tsunade-hime, ya he tomado mi decisión.

Ambos adultos miraron fijamente a la niña.

-Como ya dije, en esa academia podré aprender más cosas y conoceré gente muy interesante- se detuvo- Además, con el entrenamiento que llevo nunca voy a lograr ser un ninja como mi padre, así que, acepto su propuesta Tsunade-hime.

La Hokage asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces está dicho, a partir de mañana podrás integrarte a la academia.

-Genial- se alegró de sobre manera la muchacha.

Entretanto Tetsuya, no miraba con buenos ojos la respuesta de su hija y la extraña proposición de Tsunade, algo le decía que esa recomendación tenía un doble estándar. Pero, aun era muy pronto para estar sospechando.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

( - ) Kiuchi Yuzu Wine (Licor de Yuzu) Este licor se produce a partir del Yuzu, un cítrico raro y caro que crece en Japón. El Yuzu Wine tiene sabores de lima, limón y uva, con toques de mandarina que despiertan todos los sentidos.

La partícula -dono se utiliza para referirse a personas a las cuales se les respeta mucho.

El término -hime que utiliza Cris para referirse a Tsunade, significa princesa. Cris la llama así ya que ella sabe que Tsunade es nieta del primer Hokage.

* * *

_Editado el 19 de abril del 2008.-_


	5. La prueba de Tsunade

**5.- La prueba de Tsunade. Ser la nueva de la clase.**

-Bueno- dijo Tsunade a Cris- antes de integrarte a la academia es necesario saber cuales son tus habilidades.

La muchacha la miró algo desconfiada, pero, en el fondo sabía que La Hokage tenia razón.

-Te probare para saber en que grado deberás asistir. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que has recibido entrenamiento por parte de tu madre y tienes conocimientos de algunos jutsus médicos, no creo que debas estar con los principiantes.

-¿Entonces, que me recomienda?

-No podría decirte nada aun, ya que no conozco tu taijutsu.

Cris abrió de par en par los ojos- No es muy bueno que digamos, pero, tampoco es malo.

-Eso tendría que verlo.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- gritó repentinamente Shizune- ¿Acaso está pensando pelear con ella?

La Hokage sonrió.

La joven sabía que si ella peleaba contra Cris, la más perjudicada sería la muchacha, no por nada la Godaime era conocida por su extraordinaria fuerza.

Tsunade había llevado a la muchacha a una de las áreas de entrenamiento, que se encontraban libres en esos momentos.

Cris avanzó, por el verdoso camino, hasta encontrarse frente a frente con su contrincante.

El viento meció, tanto, el cabello largo de la chica como la rubia cabellera de la Hokage.

"_-Viendo que has aceptado mi propuesta, lo más prudente sería conocer mejor tus habilidades- dijo Tsunade._

_-¿Está desconfiando de mi hija?- preguntó enojado Tetsuya._

_-No lo tomes así, es lo justo. Los demás muchachos de la academia han estado algunos años en ella. No tienen un gran nivel aun, pero, saben lo básico._

_-Cris también sabe los conocimientos básicos de un shinobi._

_-Es muy probable que los sepa, pero, aun así debo comprobarlo para poder enviarla al grupo que mejor la acomode._

_-Pero…_

_-Papá, no discutas con Tsunade-hime. Si acepte su propuesta lo hice con todo lo que eso conlleva- miró dulcemente a Tetsuya- Deberías confiar un poco más en mí."_

-Tks, se nota que tienes mucha seguridad en ti misma, ¿o no?- dijo repentinamente la Hokage.

-¿No se supone que un buen shinobi debe ser muy seguro de sus actos?

-Mh, no deberías mostrarte tan altanera, Cris. En ese sentido, te pareces mucho a tu padre.

-No es de altanera, Tsunade-hime, solo le demuestro que si sé que significa ser un ninja.

-Eso estamos a punto de verlo.

La Hokage miró fríamente a la muchacha mientras que ésta se colocaba en guardia. Cris estaba conciente que no sería fácil vencerla, incluso dudaba poder mantener un combate de buen nivel con ella, pero, la sola idea de poder pelear con una ninja con las capacidades de Tsunade, la alegraba muchísimo.

-_Lo principal durante una batalla es ir dos pasos adelante del rival y buscar sus puntos débiles, pero…- _el pensamiento de Cris fue, repentinamente, interrumpido por un ataque sorpresa de Tsunade. Ella apenas logró esquivarlo.

-Deberías prestar más atención a tu rival. Pero, ese no ha sido un mal movimiento – dijo la Hokage.

Aunque Cris esquivó el ataque, debido a la velocidad de la mano de Tsunade, en su mejilla derecha, se abrió un pequeño tajo.

-Demonios- se quejó mientras se tocaba la herida.

-No me digas que por un pequeño rasguño te vas a lamentar.

La muchacha decidió ser ella ahora quien daría un ataque sorpresa. Trató de darle un golpe en el rostro, pero, Tsunade le atrapó el puño a unos pocos centímetros de su nariz.

-Eso fue bueno- sonrió- Pero- le apretó con más fuerza la mano- Es necesario que pienses mejor antes de actuar.

-¡Ay!- se quejó la chica- _Tengo que pensar que Tsunade-hime tiene un nivel superior a la de un jounin común-_ meditó mientras trataba de zafarse de la Godaime.

-Vamos, demuestra lo que tu madre te ha enseñado.

-_Si solo supiera usar otros tipos de jutsus, al menos podría hacerle un mínimo de daño- _pensó.

-¿No piensas defenderte?- siguió apretándole la mano.

Cris usando el brazo que tenía libre, le lanzó un golpe. Tsunade para esquivarlo, se alejó de la muchacha y, con ello, le soltó la mano.

-Ves, que no lo haces tan mal.

-Ahora si peleare enserio- le sonrió a Tsunade, pero, no de la manera dulce que lo hizo la primera vez. Su sonrisa ahora era de confianza.

No muy lejos del lugar de la pelea estaba parada Shizune con Tonton en los brazos. La joven miraba algo asustada la contienda de su maestra con la pequeña.

-Ojala Tsunade-sama no la lastime- susurró mientras la cerdita la miraba preocupada.

Apesar de que respetaba mucho a su _shishou, _al momento de pelear, solía hacerlo de manera muy real, aunque fuera una demostración de habilidades. Quizás, Tsunade, estaba conciente del nivel inferior de su contrincante, pero, en una de esas, podría emocionarse más de la cuenta y provocarle un daño considerable a la muchacha.

Shizune, desde el momento que conoció a Cris, se dio cuenta de que era un chica bastante dulce. Muy segura de si misma, demasiado para su corta edad; pero, aun así, ella lo admiraba, ya que esa seguridad que reflejaba la mirada de Mitsu, ella deseó tenerla cuando tenía su edad. Sin embargo, Shizune, en ese tiempo era una muchacha más bien tímida y muy hogareña.

Incluso, después de varios meses de haber estado entrenando con Tsunade.

Siguió observando la contienda, esperando que su maestra terminara de una buena vez, pero, parecía estar muy animada. Y esto, comenzo a preocuparla un poco.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que ambas comenzaron la pelea. Cris se notaba un poco exhausta, pero, aun así, se las ingeniaba para esquivar los ataques de su contrincante.

Casi, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y con una kunai en la mano, la muchacha sentía que se quedaba sin respiración.

Jadeando y sudando, copiosamente, miraba con desafío a Tsunade.

-Vamos, defiéndete- era obvia la superioridad de la Hokage con respecto a Cris, pero, a pesar de que la muchacha no demostraba un mayor nivel, a Tsunade le parecía interesante la manera en la cual esquivaba sus golpes y la actitud que tenía frente a la pelea.

- Vaya, si que ha sido una dura batalla- le respondió, secándose con su mano izquierda el sudor de las mejillas. La pequeña herida que la Godaime le había provocado, estaba completamente curada. Tsunade se dio cuenta de este, pequeño, detalle y quedo bastante interesada en el nivel de jutsu médico que Cris podría tener.

-Sí, pero, ahora es necesario acabar con todo- la Hokage apretó su mano derecha en puño y, de este, comenzó a surgir un destello azul.

_-¿Será posible?-_ pensó Shizune, al ver que su maestra estaba concentrando chakra en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso?- susurró Cris, tratando de entender que estaba haciendo su contrincante.

La Godaime sonrió de lado y dio un duro golpe en el suelo, con dirección a la muchacha.

-¡Tsunade-sama, deténgase!- gritó Shizune, pero, ya era demasiado tarde.

El suelo se abrió delante del duro golpe que la Hokage había lanzado. Y como, si dentro de la grieta surgiera una ráfaga de viento, levantó a Cris por los aires, para luego, caer de espalda al piso.

Shizune dejo en el suelo a Tonton y fue corriendo al lado de su maestra.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

No alcanzó ni a responderle, ya que Cris, apenas, se levantó del suelo.

-¿Q-Qué… fue eso?- dijo entrecortado.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shizune, acercándose a la muchacha.

-Eso creo- respondió con una leve sonrisa, antes de desmayarse en los brazos de la discípula de la Hokage.

-¡Oye, oye!- le gritó, desesperadamente, y luego se dirigió a su maestra- Tsunade-sama…- pero, antes que terminara la Godaime hablo.

-Estará bien, solo está exhausta. No ha descansado desde que llegó a Konoha- le sonrió a Shizune- llévala con su padre, para que descanse.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama.

La joven colocó a Cris en su espalda y se fue caminando a la oficina de su maestra, donde, supuestamente, tendría que estar Tetsuya.

Miró al cielo y unos pajaritos pasaron trinando. Observó de reojos a la pequeña, quien apesar de la contienda y el cansancio, tenía una expresión en su rostro bastante tranquilo.

* * *

-¿En dónde estoy?- preguntó Cris abriendo los ojos. Estaba dentro de una extraña habitación que no tenía ningún tipo de adorno en las paredes, las cuales eran de color terracota acompañadas con unas cortinas de color verde musgo. A su lado derecho, había un pequeño velador con una lámpara a gas. Y frente de ella un mueble algo viejo.

Aun no anochecía.

A través de las cortinas, mal cerradas, se veía el cielo. Recién estaba atardeciendo.

Se sentó en la cama y bajó los pies al piso.

-Rayos- se quejó, mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-Ya despertaste- dijo una dulce voz abriendo la puerta de la habitación, la cual rechinó.

-¿Mamá?

-Sí - entró, sigilosamente- Dormiste bastante.

-¿En dónde estoy?

-En tu cuarto.

-¿Mi cuarto?

-Sí, esta es nuestra nueva casa- respondió Rumiko con una sonrisa a su hija- ¡Ah! Toma te prepare la cena- dijo mientras le pasaba una bandeja con un plato de sopa.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Cuando te sientas mejor, baja a la sala de estar, tu padre quiere conversar contigo.

-Bueno- respondió mientras la mujer se retiraba de la habitación.

La puerta volvió a rechinar- Tendré que aceitarla- susurró mientras se llevaba una cucharada de sopa a la boca- ¡Hm, está deliciosa! – exclamó feliz.

Un rato después, Cris bajó de su cuarto. Lentamente, descendió escalón por escalón, aun le dolía el cuerpo y bajar por la escalera era todo un desafío- Cuando dijeron que Tsunade-hime era una mujer fuerte, tenían razón- susurró, poniendo expresiones de dolor en el rostro.

Casi cojeando entró a un salón, suponiendo que ese sería la sala de estar.

Sus suposiciones eran las correctas; vio a su padre sentado en un sillón algo usado, pero, que aun podría durar un par de años más. La expresión en el rostro del hombre, era la misma de siempre, con un semblante bastante duro, que fácilmente, sino se conociera a la persona, se creería que estaba enojado.

-Papá- el hombre al escuchar la voz de su hija, apenas abrió los ojos.

-Ya despertaste, dormiste bastante- dijo Tetsuya con su típico tono duro y serio.

-Sí- Cris se enrojeció levemente.

-Pero, si estás _coja_ mi niña- hablo, repentinamente, la señora madura que había llegado con la familia- Tsunade no tiene compasión con nadie.

-Tía, no te preocupes. No es nada- sonrió dulcemente- ¿Y mi tío?

- Fue a conocer los alrededores. Dijo que cuando veníamos camino a esta casa, sintió un rico aroma a ramen- se puso a reír, mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

-Mi tío, siempre pensando en comida- respondió, también riendo.

-¡Cris!- gritó Tetsuya, interrumpiendo la conversación de su cuñada con su hija.

-Dime.

-Ven, siéntate.

La chica obedeció y se sentó en una especie de silla de mimbre que había delante de su padre- ¿Qué deseas decirme?

-Es sobre lo que paso hoy.

-¿Con Tsunade-hime?

-Sí.

La pequeña observó con ojos curiosos a su padres, mientras él cruzaba los brazos, colocándose en una posición más cómoda.

"_Shizune llegó finalmente a la oficina de su maestra y, efectivamente, estaba Tetsuya sentado, casi dormitando._

_-Disculpe, señor Mitsu- dijo tímidamente la joven._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Disculpe, acá le traigo a su hija._

_Tetsuya abrió los ojos, enormemente, al ver a Cris desmayada en la espalda de Shizune._

_-¿Qué demonios pasó?- preguntó, notoriamente, enfadado._

_La joven colocó los ojos de huevos y sudó copiosamente- Bueno, no paso nada malo, solo está exhausta- dijo un poco nerviosa._

_-¡Demonios!- maldijo nuevamente- ¿Por qué se tuvo que desmayar?- apretó los dientes- Se nota que aun no es muy buena._

_-No diga eso- Tetsuya miró fríamente a Shizune y ésta se colocó más nerviosa- Su hija dio una buena pelea, Tsunade-sama tiene un nivel muy alto. Ni yo que tengo el nivel de un jounin puedo ganarle- prosiguió tratando de calmar al hombre._

_-Tetsuya, tu hija si que me dio una buena pelea- dijo Tsunade, apareciendo en la oficina._

_-¿A si?_

_-Eso mismo le estaba diciendo, Tsunade-sama._

_-Shizune, déjame a mí hablar con él._

_- De acuerdo- la joven dejo a Cris recostada en el sillón de la oficina y miró a Tonton- Salgamos- la cerdita la siguió y salieron de la oficina._

_-Bien- dijo la Hokage sentándose- el nivel de tu hija no está nada mal, considerando que ha estado entrenando por si sola._

_Tetsuya miró penetrantemente a Tsunade esperando que ella prosiguiera._

_-Su nivel, obviamente, es superior al de un alumno de primer año. Razón por la cual, me parece que lo mejor para ella es que- se detuvo y ahora ella miró penetrantemente a Tetsuya- se integre a los alumnos del último año._

_-Pero, su año ya está por acabar._

_-Lo sé, les queda un solo semestre antes que tengan el examen de graduación para convertirse en gennin- Tsunade colocó los codos sobre la mesa y puso sus manos delante de su boca- Viendo las habilidades de Cris, creo que podrá adaptarse muy bien a ese nivel. En todo caso hablare con Iruka, el maestro a cargo de la academia, para que la ayude en lo que sea necesario._

_Tetsuya miró a su hija, algo "enojado" -¿Cree que estará bien para mañana?_

_-Sí, tu hija es muy fuerte. De aquí a un par de horas se despertara. Solo está cansada- miró a la pequeña, quien seguía durmiendo- Probablemente, se levante con un poco de dolor, pero, para mañana estará bien."_

-Eso quiere decir que…- Cris no pudo continuar hablando.

-Sí, que mañana entrarás en la academia ninja de Konoha.

-Genial, entonces tendré que ir a dormir. Tengo que descansar para que este dolor se me pase.

Parándose, como si la silla tuviera un resorte, se fue corriendo hasta la escalera, subió rápidamente a su habitación a pesar del dolor. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se tiró en la cama.

-Mañana mi primer día- se giró para quedar de costado- Ser la nueva de la clase, rayos- cerró los ojos y se mantuvo un momento callada- Mañana ordenare y cambiare esta habitación...- diciendo esto, se quedo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó de muy buen humor. Se desperezó y respiró profundamente.

Apesar de que ignoraba la hora, suponía que aun era temprano.

La academia comenzaba a las diez de la mañana y recién eran las siete.

Se cepilló el cabello, cuidadosamente, mientras tarareaba una vieja canción de cuna, que solía cantarle su madre cuando ella era bebé.

Una vez que terminó de peinarse, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió. Una brisa refrescante inundó la habitación; Cris cerró los ojos- Me parece que hoy, será un gran día.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, el dolor había desaparecido completamente y eso la alegraba mucho, ya que podría tener un buen desempeño en su primer día de academia.

Con la misma velocidad, ingresó a la cocina y se encontró con su madre, quien preparaba el desayuno, y su tío, quien afirmaba una taza de té con una de sus manos y con la otra se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca.

-Buenos días- saludó, animadamente, a su familia.

-Buen día, Cris-chan- dijo su tío mientras se tomaba al seco el resto del té que le quedaba.

-Amaneciste de buen humor, hija- sonrió Rumiko.

-Sí- se sentó, mientras su madre le colocaba unas tostadas y un vaso de jugo.

-¿Hoy entras a esa academia o no?- preguntó Tomoki, su tío.

-Sí- no pudo responder más ya que estaba _tragando_ una de las rebanadas de pan.

-No es bueno que hables con la boca llena- dijo Aiko, su tía, apareciendo en el comedor.

-Hola tía- Cris se golpeaba en el pecho tratando que el pedazo de pan bajara- ¿Y mi papá?

-Salió temprano a entrenar- respondió Rumiko.

-Vaya, esperaba que me acompañara el primer día de clases.

-Si quieres puedo ir yo.

-¿Enserio, mamá?- preguntó con una mirada ilusionada- Pensé que estarías ocupada, ordenando la casa.

-Eso puedo hacerlo más tarde, además, es más importante para mí, ir a dejar a mi hija a su primer día que estar acá ordenando.

-Gracias- se sonrojó Cris.

Luego, prosiguió comiendo su desayuno, sin hacer ningún otro comentario al respecto.

El resto de las horas se le hicieron eternas a la muchacha, caminaba nerviosamente por toda su habitación.

-Demonios- se quejó- Porque tan nerviosa… ni que fuera algo de otro mundo- Cris se detuvo de su interminable "caminata" y miró por la ventana de su habitación- ¡Qué hermoso día! Lástima que en vez de estar corriendo por el valle, tendré que estar dentro de un salón de clases.

Tomó un poco del aire fresco de la mañana y, luego, cerró las cortinas.

Se cambió de ropa, ya que aun se encontraba con pijama. Se ordenó el cabello y arregló su cama.

-Hoy será un gran día- dijo entusiasmada, mientras se colocaba, el último detalle de su vestimenta, las muñequeras.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

_Editada el 19 de abril del 2008.-  
_


	6. Una chica con nombre de ángel

**6.-**** ¿Una nueva amistad? Una chica con nombre de ángel. **

-Me siento una tonta- dijo Cris bastante tensa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó su madre, algo extrañada mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello.

-Es que… ponerme nerviosa por esto- agachó la cabeza y respiró hondo- Es que, a pesar de todo, esto es muy nuevo para mí- levantó nuevamente la cabeza y suspiró.

-Te comprendo, pero, sé que lo harás bien- le sonrió- Tsunade-dono quedó muy sorprendida por tu desempeño de ayer.

-¿Sorprendida?- abrió enormemente los ojos- Es más que obvio, termine desmayada…- hizo una mueca de disconformidad- Lo más probable es que pensó que yo siendo hija de Tetsuya, tendría un mejor desempeño en una batalla.

-Pero, lo que tu padre me dijo fue que Tsunade-dono quedó realmente impresionada por tu forma de luchar. Lo que te agotó, fue que no descansaste después de ese viaje tan largo- Cris se sonrojó un poco, debido a los halagos de su madre.

Desde hace un rato, ambas mujeres habían estado caminando, rumbo a la academia.

El día se sentía y se veía muy hermoso.

La muchacha, a cada paso que daba, se maravillaba de las bellas construcciones que se veían en Konoha; Ya que en su pueblo, las casas eran mucho más humildes, con excepción del "castillo" de Raiga, y debido a las pocas personas que habitaban en el lugar, era mucho más silencioso.

Apesar, de que era un poco temprano, ya había mucha gente afuera. Especialmente, niños.

Mientras reconocía el lugar, sin darse cuenta, ella y su madre llegaron a la academia.

-¡Vaya, que imponente se ve la entrada!- exclamó la muchacha, mientras miraba, sorprendida, la fachada del lugar.

-Será mejor que entremos- ordenó la mujer.

-Sí.

Dieron pasos lentos, pero, constantes.

Rumiko notó el nerviosismo de su hija, así que trató de no hablarle mucho.

Paso a paso, Cris se fue relajando- _Soy una Mitsu, mi abuelo me dijo que un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus temores frente a su enemigo, bueno… la academia no es precisamente mi enemigo, pero, no puedo mostrarme así- _ pensaba mientras tragaba saliva.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, mamá- le sonrió- ya estoy mucho mejor- dijo lo más convencida posible, tratando de evitar más preguntas por parte de su madre.

-Eso es bueno.

Ambas se pararon en frente de una puerta, que parecía ser una oficina.

Antes que golpearan, un anciano salió bastante apurado y, por poco, chocan con él.

-Disculpen- dijo el señor.

-No se preocupe- contestó Cris.

El hombre observó un buen rato a las dos mujeres antes de seguir hablando.

-Nunca antes las vi por la villa.

-Es que no somos de acá, señor- dijo Rumiko haciéndole una reverencia- con su permiso.

El hombre se hizo a un lado y las dos mujeres entraron.

Él las miró un poco extrañado, ya que no era muy común que los visitantes se sintieran tan "propios" en un lugar que ni siquiera era su hogar.

Tratando de no pensar más en el asunto, continúo su camino, dándole la espalda a las recién llegadas.

-¿Habrá sido el director de la academia?- preguntó Cris mientras se giraba en dirección a la puerta, para cerrarla.

-No lo creo, pero, parece que lo he visto en otro lado- dijo Rumiko, colocando los ojos algo achinados, como tratando de recordar.

la muchacha iba a preguntarle en donde, probablemente, había visto a ese señor, pero, aparece un joven enfrente de ellas sonriéndoles de manera muy amable.

Tenía una actitud bastante casual y, lo que de inmediato llamó la atención de ambas, fue una extraña cicatriz que pasaba sobre la nariz y bajo la cuenca de los ojos.

Se lo quedaron observando un instante, hasta que él habló.

-Me parece que tú debes ser Cris Mitsu- dijo mientras leía una hoja.

-¿Se refiere a mí?- preguntó la chica con cara de sorprendida y apuntándose con su propio dedo.

-Supongo… pues no creo que la joven que te acompaña sea la nueva alumna de la academia- dirigió su mirada hacia la mamá de Cris.

Rumiko se sonrojó por el halago del muchacho- Muchas gracias, por decirme joven- se rió, pícaramente- pero, yo soy su madre, Rumiko Mitsu- dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

-Vaya, no me he presentado- se rascó la nuca- soy Iruka Umino, el maestro de la academia.

-¿Iruka?- Cris miró más sorprendida aun al que sería su profesor.

-Sí- continuó rascándose la cabeza- ¿Por qué?

-Es que... es bastante más joven de lo que yo pensé.

-¡Cris!- Rumiko se sonrojó por el comentario de su hija- discúlpela a veces dice cosas sin querer- se excusó mientras le tapaba la boca a su retoño.

-Tranquila, no se preocupe- dijo Iruka en tono calmado, mientras tanto ambas mujeres, forcejeaban.

-¡Mamá, sueltame, no me dejas respirar!- gritaba la pequeña.

-Primero deja de decir cosas desubicadas- le respondia la Rumiko.

Iruka con una notoria gota en la cabeza, trató de cambiar el tema, para que ambas se separaran, tosió y prosiguió- A todo esto, llegaste a la hora… la clase está apunto de comenzar- dirigió su mirada a Cris.

-¡Que bueno!- respondió, casi, gritando.

Mientras tanto en el salón, los demás alumnos estaban llegando de a poco. Algunos ya estaban, cómodamente, sentados en sus puestos, otros estaban de pie conversando y, más de alguno, estaba sentado en la mesa de su pupitre.

-Vaya, parece que aun no ha llegado Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto, quien venia llegando recién al salón.

-¡Qué tal Naruto!- dijo animadamente un joven que tenia el cabello amarrado.

-Hola, Shikamaru- saludó a su compañero, mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

-¿Has estudiado los jutsus que te cuestan?

-Mh- el rubio achinó los ojos y los empezó a apretar- Pues no, no he tenido tiempo.

-¿Qué no has tenido tiempo?- arqueó una ceja- ¡Qué problemática es tu vida!- dijo y se acomodó en su puesto, como si tratara de dormir.

Naruto continúo observando la sala y detuvo su mirada en un puesto en especial. El cual estaba vacío.

La relativa tranquilidad del salón fue interrumpida por un extraño ruido, combinado por unas voces femeninas.

-¡Yo llegare primero!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Mentira, cerda! , yo seré la primera- respondió la otra.

El ruido se fue acercando rápidamente y todos los que estaban en el salón dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta.

-Hay vienen- dijo un chico que estaba parado cerca de Naruto.

De golpe, se abrió la puerta del salón y dos chicas trataron, torpemente, de entrar. Se golpeaban mutuamente y lanzaban manotazos, tratando de empujar para afuera a su contrincante.

-¡No me dejas pasar, estás más gorda, Ino-cerda!- gritó una muchacha de cabellos rosados.

-¡Yo pienso que es por tu enorme frente!- se defendió la rubia aludida.

Naruto se giró en dirección a las chicas. Y miró, detenidamente, a la muchacha de pelo rosa.

-_Sakura-chan-_ pensó mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Déjame pasar- dijo Sakura con el rostro, completamente, rojo de rabia.

-Yo llegue primero, así que corresponde que yo entre antes que tú al salón- dijo Ino, tan molesta como su compañera.

Siguieron empujándose y, detrás de ellas, se escucharon unos pasos de alguien que venía al salón.

-Pueden dejar pasar- se escuchó una voz masculina atrás de las chicas.

-Esa voz- susurró Naruto con su respectiva vena sobresalida en la frente.

Tanto Ino como Sakura, entraron a la fuerza, para poder dejar pasar al joven que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Mhp- murmuró el chico, cuando por fin pudo entrar.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura con notorios corazones en los ojos.

Su _rival _la hizo a un lado, para poder mirar bien al muchacho de cabello negro.

-¿Cómo estás, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó, también sonrojada, Ino.

Ambas chicas miraban embelezadas a su compañero, pero, la seuda tranquilidad fue interrumpida muy pronto.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- se escuchó un grito generalizado en el salón.

En menos de un segundo todas las chicas estaban rodeando al recién llegado. Haciendo preguntas a mil por segundo, de manera muy alterada.

Sin embargo, el chico acosado, parecía no importarle la atención que estaba recibiendo, ya que apartó a una de las chicas que estaba en su camino y se fue directamente a su pupitre.

A pesar de la total indiferencia de su parte, las muchachas lo siguieron hasta su puesto.

Gritando a viva voz el nombre del joven.

-¿Qué le encontraran al pesado de Sasuke?- susurró algo molesto Naruto, mientras giraba su rostro al pizarrón.

A unos cuantos asientos de él, había una, callada, muchacha de ojos blancos que lo miraba fijamente.

-_Naruto-kun_- pensó, algo sonrojada, la chica. Al parecer era la única del salón que no le interesaba Sasuke.

-Vaya, que problemático es ser como él- se quejó Shikamaru mientras miraba a su compañero y al montón de chicas que lo rodeaban.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y las muchachas, como acto reflejo, se dirigieron a sus puestos.

Los demás muchachos, se fueron, tranquilamente, a sentar.

-Bien- dijo Iruka, mientras cerraba la puerta- Me he retrasado un poco.

Caminó lentamente hasta su escritorio. Y, colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda, se dirigió al curso.

-Mi retraso se debió a una sola razón- se detuvo y observó a sus alumnos- Hoy se integrará un nuevo compañero al salón.

Todos los chicos se miraron sorprendidos y comenzaron a murmuran cosa del tipo "Alguien nuevo", "Se va a integrar al curso, recién ahora", "Pero, si ya vamos a terminar el año".

Iruka tosió, para que los alumnos se quedaran en silencio.

Los chicos dejaron de murmurar, prestándole atención a su maestro.

-Bueno, esta persona viene del País del Río y espero que la traten de la mejor manera- dirigió su mirada a la puerta- Ya puedes entrar.

Acto seguido, la puerta del salón se abrió.

La mayoría esperaba, debido a las descripciones de Iruka, que fuera un chico, pero, para sorpresa de todos era una chica.

La muchacha caminó, lentamente, hasta donde estaba Umino y se giró, mecánicamente, hacia el curso.

-A partir de hoy, Cris Mitsu, se integrara a nuestro salón. Espero que sean amables con ella.

Sakura, miró minuciosamente a la nueva. Estaba, completamente, segura de que ella estaba mirando a SU Sasuke- _Ni que se atreva-_ pensó.

-_¡No mires ni un segundo más a mi Sasuke, niña!-_ gritó su inner, quien estaba bastante enojada y envuelta en llamas.

Sin embargo, Cris no lo estaba mirando, sino que estaba reconociendo el salón y buscando algún puesto vacío.

-Mh, debo reconocer que se viste mucho mejor que tú, frentona- le susurró con sarcasmo Ino, quien estaba sentada atrás de Sakura.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- se giró enfurecida.

-Que se viste muy bien.

Sakura cruzó los brazos, miró con recelo a su _amiga_ y, ariscamente, se giró hacía su compañera nueva.

Ella llevaba un vestido negro que en su parte superior tenía una franja fucsia que pasaba horizontalmente sobre su pecho y dejaba ver, disimuladamente, sus hombros. Las mangas llegaban hasta la mitad del brazo y, bajo ellas, se notaba una camiseta de red negra que llegaba hasta el codo.

Separando la parte superior e inferior del vestido, había una especie de cinturón de color fucsia. El cual hacía juego con sus muñequeras del mismo color.

En su muslo derecho se veía una espinillera con un pequeño bolsito.

Llevaba unas peculiares botas, las cuales llegaban, ligeramente, bajo las rodillas y eran cerradas en la punta de los pies. Probablemente. ese detalle llamó mucho la atención, ya que no calzaba las típicas sandalias o botas ninjas.

Su cabello era, ligeramente, sostenido por una orquilla en el costado derecho de su frente y dejaba caer un poco de flequillo en la parte izquierda.

Finalmente, Cris localizó un puesto vacío, justo detrás de Ino -Iruka-san, ¿Puedo irme a sentar?

-Por supuesto, pero, dime Iruka-sensei, ya que a partir de hoy seré tu maestro.

-Claro…- agachó la mirada tímidamente, algo sonrojada -Iruka-sensei.

**-**¿Será posible?- susurró Sakura.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó también susurrando, bastante curiosa, Ino.

-Mitsu se sonrojó cuando miró a Iruka-sensei.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?

-No sé, pensé que quizás le gustaba.

-Si que eres bien tonta. Como crees…

En ese momento Cris comenzó a subir los peldaños del salón, para irse a sentar, y pasó al lado de Naruto.

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos pocos segundos.

Ella le sonrió, mostrando los dientes, lo cual dejo algo confundido al muchacho. Luego, continúo su camino, hasta llegar a su puesto.

-_¿De qué se habrá reído?- _pensó algo preocupado- _probablemente tengo algo en el rostro- _Naruto comenzó a tocarse la cara, tratando de buscar alguna pista. Pero, al parecer no tenia nada.

-Hey, Sakura-chan- dirigiéndose a su compañera de asiento.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?- preguntó algo molesta, mirándolo con sarcasmo.

-¿Me ves algo extraño en la cara?

-Aparte de tu estupidez- lo miró fijamente un momento -No.

Él agachó la cabeza, bastante triste -No, tienes que ser así, Sakura-chan.

-Ya chicos- dijo Iruka, sacando a Naruto de su "depresión"- Hoy haremos una evaluación escrita para ver como están sus conocimientos básicos.

-¡Ah!- se escuchó una queja general del curso.

-Vamos, no sean así- trató de animar a sus alumnos- _Se nota que se está acercando fin de año-_ pensó Iruka con una sonrisa. Miró fijamente a Cris, quien fue una de las pocas personas que no se quejaron de la evaluación sorpresa del maestro.

Por fin, después de casi una hora; Tiempo que duró la evaluación, los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse del salón para ir al receso correspondiente.

Todos salieron en compañía de sus amigos y Cris se quedo hasta el final, ya, que era más que obvio, que aun no tenía amigos.

Iruka, al notar esto se dirigió a ella- ¿Y tú no piensas salir del salón?

Estas palabras sacaron a la chica de su ensimismamiento.

Miró fijamente a su maestro y se enrojeció un poco -¿Acaso no puedo quedarme acá?

-No hay problema, pero, es bueno que interactúes con los demás muchachos. Aun falta para que acabe el año, así que te recomendaría que te hicieras de algunos amigos- diciendo esto, Iruka abandonó el salón, dejando a Cris completamente sola.

-¡Uf!- suspiró apenas, colocó los codos en la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos.

Observó cautelosamente como el segundero se movía y, a su vez, los minutos pasaban.

La tranquilidad del lugar fue interrumpida por alguien que abrió, bruscamente, la puerta del salón.

Era Sakura.

Ella no había notado la presencia de Cris en el lugar y sintiéndose, completamente libre, plantó un grito- ¡Sasuke, algún día serás mío!- acto seguido, mientras alzaba sus brazos, se colocó a reír, de una forma poco moderada.

Cuando la muchacha notó la presencia de Mitsu en el salón, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella ya había escuchado y visto todo el espectáculo.

Sakura se sonrojó y se tapó la boca. Miró al suelo bastante avergonzada.

Cris, se limitó a reír por el extraño suceso.

-Perdón- dijo la chica de cabello rosado, antes de abandonar el lugar.

Afuera, apoyada en la puerta del salón, se mordía el labio inferior, con un sentimiento entre rabia y vergüenza- Vaya, me he comportado como una tonta- susurró mientras se sonrojaba aun más.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos, cuando escuchó la voz de Cris -Oye -dijo, mientras abría la puerta.

Sakura alcanzó a reaccionar, antes de caerse de espalda.

Cris notó el brusco movimiento que hizo para poder mantenerse en pie y, ayudándola un poco, la agarró del brazo.

-Hey, se nota que tienes muchas energías- dijo sonriéndole a la muchacha del pelo rosa.

-¿Yo?- respondió algo nerviosa con una gota en la cabeza – Bueno…- su nerviosismo iba en aumento.

-Tranquilízate un poco, a cualquiera le puede pasar lo que te acaba de suceder a ti.

Sakura no estaba segura si ella se estaba burlando de la actitud que había tenido en la sala o estaba diciéndolo de verdad.

La sonrisa de Cris la perturbaba demasiado. Llegó a pensar, que la muchacha se estaba acercando a ella, solo, para pedirle información de Sasuke. Era, casi, obvio de que se había fijado en el Uchiha, a parte de ser el chico más guapo del salón, debieron haberle llegado rumores de su extraordinaria habilidad.

Sakura no estaba dispuesta a aliarse con el enemigo, así que, mientras tragaba saliva, trató de calmarse y guardar la compostura. Lo que menos quería era flagear frente a su posible rival.

Rió nerviosamente y se dirigió a su nueva compañera- Sí, claro. A cualquiera le pudo haber pasado, ¿no?

-Por supuesto… eh- se detuvo un momento Cris- disculpa, no sé como te llamas.

-¡Ah, claro!- dijo alegremente mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en puño sobre su boca- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, pero, solo puedes llamarme Sakura…- miró sarcásticamente al piso, no sabía porque se estaba comportando tan amablemente con la muchacha, pero, ya era demasiado tarde-… si solo llámame así, Mitsu.

-Tienes un nombre muy lindo- miró con ternura a la chica de ojos verdes- pero, tú no me digas Mitsu, suena tan…como de viejos- se rió- solo dime Cris.

-Tu nombre es muy raro, creo que nunca lo he oído.

-Es muy probable, mi mamá me lo puso por un sueño que tuvo.

-¿Qué clase de sueño?- Sakura miró con una cara de pocos amigos a Cris.

-_¡Su nombre debió haberlo sacado de un sueño de terror, cachin!- _gritó su inner con los ojos en llama y las manos en forma de puño sobre su pecho.

-Bueno…- Cris se sonrojó un poco- mi mamá cuando quedo embarazada de mí, no sabía si yo era niña o niño. Pero, cuando tenía solo dos meses de gestación, ella tuvo un sueño, en donde un ángel se le presentó y le dijo que su primogénito iba a ser una niña.

Sakura miró algo perpleja a la muchacha.

-Y antes que se fuera, mi madre le preguntó su nombre y éste le contestó, que era Cris, el ángel de la luz- miró tímidamente al suelo y, casi instantáneamente, levantó la vista- siete meses después nací yo, mi mamá recordó ese sueño y me puso su nombre. Es por eso que me llamó así- terminó de contarlo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo- respondió con la mirada pérdida.

- Oye, Sakura- miró con curiosidad a su compañera- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, en uno de los tantos pasillos de la academia, Iruka y Naruto estaban platicando.

-Estuve observando, rápidamente, tu evaluación y me di cuenta de que cometiste muchos errores.

-No exagere, Iruka-sensei, debieron ser unos pequeños detalles- respondió colocándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-No eran pequeños- miró algo molesto a Naruto- si sigues así no te podrás eximir para convertirte en gennin.

-Pero, Iruka-sensei…- miró suplicantemente a su maestro- un ninja no se mide por sus conocimientos, si no por su fuerza.

-En eso estás mal, un buen ninja tiene tanto capacidades mentales como habilidades físicas. Si todo fuera fuerza, esto sería un caos- Iruka tosió, algo sonrojado- A ver, explícame, ¿De qué forma intimidarías a tu enemigo?

-Em…

-Lo ves, si no piensas antes de actuar terminaras de dos maneras; Muerto o mal herido, es por eso…- Iruka prosiguió dando su sermón. mientras que Naruto no lo tomaba en cuenta.

-_¡Ah! Me aburren esto sermones que da Iruka-sensei a veces…- _pensó mientras ideaba una forma de zafarse de aquel momento.

Realizando unos movimientos de dedos, invocó uno de sus jutsus favoritos- ¡Sexy No Jutsu!

-Entonces, para poder…- no pudo terminar la oración ya que enfrente de él se presentó una bella joven rubia, bastante voluptuosa y desnuda.

-No sea así conmigo, Iruka-sensei- dijo la muchachita con voz suplicante.

El maestro al verla, quedo con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Luego, la jovencita lanzó un beso a Iruka y éste, tras botar un chorro de sangre por la nariz, terminó desmayado en el piso.

Naruto deshizo el jutsu y se burló de su maestro- Vaya, y así me estaba hablando de que un ninja debe estar preparado para cualquier sorpresa- continúo riéndose, mientras lo apuntaba con una mano y con la otra se agarraba el vientre.

Iruka se repuso del incidente y se sentó en el piso, Naruto aun continuaba riéndose de él.

-Como puede derrotarme de esa manera tan vergonzosa- dijo, mientras agachaba la cabeza, bastante apenado.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Editado el 19 de abril del 2008.-  
_


	7. El secreto de Naruto

**7.- Los pergaminos prohibidos. El secreto de Naruto.**

Curiosamente, ese día tan fresco y radiantes, se volvió algo frío. El cielo se nublo, empalideciendo todo el entorno.

Los capullos de las hermosas flores primaverales, se cerraron cuando el sol se oculto tras unas nubes, algo, grises.

El cambio climático fue tan brusco, que muchos que ya estaban acostumbrándose al calido día, comenzaron a tiritar. A pesar de que dentro del entrenamiento de un ninja, había un capitulo dedicado para poder controlar los cambios de climas muy repentinos, para así poder cumplir bien sus misiones en toda clase de lugares; muchos de los aprendices de la academia parecieron olvidarlo.

La mayoría se encontraba en el patio de la academia, aprovechando los contados minutos que tenían de receso, antes de retomar las clases.

Era un lugar bastante extenso, considerando que en él, se solía entrenar taijutsu y otras habilidades físicas.

En un rincón algo apartado, se encontraban tres jóvenes.

-Que pena que el día se nublo- se quejó Ino mientras se sobaba el brazo izquierdo.

-A mí no me molesta para nada- dijo un muchacho algo pasado de peso, que estaba comiendo unas patatas fritas envasadas.

-A mí si, porque se está colocando muy helado- respondió la rubia, encogiéndose un poco para poder mantener algo de calor en su cuerpo- Parece que lloverá.

-Que eres problemática- dijo repentinamente Shikamaru, mirando con recelo a Ino- es poco probable que llueva, para que eso suceda el ambiente tiene que estar algo tibio. Pero, viendo lo helado que se está poniendo, no le veo el caso.

-Bueno, solo pensé- se enfadó un poco la muchacha por el, poco amable, comentario que le hizo su compañero- Mejor me iré, no tengo que estar acá con ustedes dos- y haciendo una mueca de desprecio, se marchó del lugar.

-Debido a tanta dieta, Ino no tiene ni una pizca de calorías- acotó el muchacho que estaba algo pasado de peso.

-Oye, Chouji, ¿Me convidas un poco de tus patatas fritas?- preguntó Shikamaru mirando fijamente el envase de su compañero.

-Pues- echándose una patata a la boca- Se me acabaron- dijo, dando vuelta el envase para que Shikamaru corroborara que decía la verdad.

Éste miró sarcásticamente a su glotón amigo y prefirió ahorrarse los comentarios.

* * *

Sakura en compañía de la chica nueva, estaban caminando por las instalaciones de la academia.

Ella, amablemente, después de que Mitsu le pidiera el favor de que le mostrara el lugar, decidió que no sería "tan" malo tratar de comunicarse con la nueva.

Pero, a pesar de que la conversación de ambas no fluía más allá de simples monosílabas, a la chica del cabello rosa no le daba buena espina, la actitud tan "positiva" de su compañera. Especialmente, porque Sakura la había mirado con cierto recelo en el salón; mirada que era visible a kilómetros. Si Cris no la vio, había tres opciones: Era corta de vista, era tonta o definitivamente, se las estaba ingeniando para fastidiarla.

Si la opción era la tercera, lo estaba logrando de la mejor manera.

Retomando su guía-recorrido, Sakura le explicó que no muchos lugares podían ser visitados por el alumnado, sin embargo, Cris no mostró mucho interés en aquellos "lugares prohibidos". Lo cual, angustió aun más a la Haruno.

-_¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta chica?-_ pensó, mientras miraba con sarcasmo a Mitsu- _Nada parece sorprenderle, yo sinceramente si fuera ella y me dijeran de estos lugares de acceso denegado, intentaría de una manera u otra averiguar que hay en ellos. Sin embargo…-_su pensamiento fue, repentinamente, interrumpido por Naruto.

-¡Sakura-chan!- dijo bastante entusiasmado el chico rubio.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, algo fastidiada.

-Quisiera saber si tú…- se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió, mostrándole los dientes- Bueno, podrías ayudarme con algunos jutsus y, de paso, podríamos tener una cita.

Sakura se ofuscó con la última frase y, envuelta en llamas con una notoria vena sobresalida en la frente y en su puño, respondió- Ni en tus sueños, ¡Naruto!

Cris al ver la actitud de su _amiga, _lanzó una leve carcajada y, luego, se tapó la boca con su mano.

Al ver esta actitud, Sakura se sonrojó un poco y, trató, de reponer su compostura.

Tosió, mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro- Naruto, no me fastidies. Estoy ocupada, después conversamos. Adiós- dijo en tono cortante para que el ninja hiperactivo se retirara del lugar, sin embargo, él hizo oídos sordos y continuaba parado frente a las muchachas con su sonrisa bastante peculiar.

Cris miró a ambos chicos con un rostro bastante acusador. Malinterpretando la situación, creyó que ambos estaban _enamorados_, solo que no se habían podido declarar y sintiendo que estaba haciendo mal trecho, intentó retirarse del lugar.

-Bueno, Sa-ku-ra- dijo entrecortado- Mejor iré a buscar a Iruka-sensei, necesito preguntarle algunas cosas sobre…- y antes que pudiera continuar su camino, la aludida agarró del brazo a Cris e impidió que ésta se fuera.

-Quédate, yo te acompañare donde Iruka-sensei. Además, aun falta por mostrarte algunos lugares.

Aun molesta por la proposición de Naruto, trató de despedirlo, pero, parece que no entendía sus "indirectas directas". Así que optó por dejarlo solo.

-Mmm- murmuró mientras fruncía el ceño- Será mejor marcharnos de acá, Cris- sentenció y comenzó a arrastrar a su compañera por el pasillo, dejó a Naruto solo.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso, Sakura-chan?- lloriqueaba el rubio mientras se giraba en la dirección por donde se fueron las chicas, quienes desaparecieron rápidamente por el pasillo.

-Demonios, Naruto- maldecía entre dientes Sakura, quien aun arrastraba a Cris.

-¡Hey!- se quejó la muchacha de ojos azules- Podrías soltarme- suplicó con una gota en la cabeza. La chica de pelo rosa al percatarse de la situación, se detuvo en seco, algo sorprendida. Se giró, algo tiesa, en dirección hacía su compañera quien le sonreía, cínicamente.

-Lo siento- alcanzó a decir antes de soltarla del brazo.

Cris cayó como saco de patatas sobre el suelo y, mientras se reponía, observó sorprendida a su compañera.

-_¡Uy! Esta niñita ya me ha ganado dos veces. No permitiré que haya una tercera- _se rió, maniáticamente, la inner de Sakura envuelta en llamas.

Después de unas horas, las clases en la academia dieron fin.

Los muchachos comenzaron a retirarse, pero, antes que Cris lo hiciera, Iruka la detiene.

-¿Me permitirías hablar un poco contigo?- preguntó con una mirada muy seria.

-Por supuesto- contestó, algo extrañada la muchacha.

Dentro del salón quedaban dos chicas, Ami y Fuki; Ambas tenían un especial desprecio hacía Sakura. En el pasado, la molestaban bastante por su frente, a tal punto de hacerla llorar. Sin embargo, con los años, dejaron de fastidiarla directamente, aunque constantemente hablaban mal de ella a sus espaldas.

A las dos tampoco les agradó la llegada de otra chica a la academia. Sobre todo, ya que consideraron que Cris era del tipo de chica en que Sasuke podía fijarse.

-Mira su cabello, es tan largo- murmuró Ami a su amiga, mirando de forma despectiva a Mitsu.

-Exacto, a Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas de pelo largo. A ésta hay que tenerla vigilada. Es mucho más peligrosa que la frentona de Sakura- masculló, con celos, Fuki.

Sus comentarios fueron disipados por Iruka, quien a notar las caras de disgusto de las chicas, decidió saber que sucedía- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No nada, maestro- respondió, cínicamente Ami, dándole un codazo a su compañera, y raudamente, se dirigieron a la salida, para evitar que Iruka las siguiera interrogando.

-¡Hasta mañana!- gritó Fuki desde el pasillo.

Tanto el maestro como Cris, quedaron mirando, con algo de curiosidad la actitud de las dos.

-Vaya…-suspiró Iruka, quien seguía mirando la puerta- Estas chicas de hoy- sonrió.

-Mmm- murmuró su alumna- ¿Qué quería preguntarme, Iruka-sensei?- preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Disculpa- dirigió su mirada a ella, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo por parte de Cris-Quería saber, ¿Qué tal te pareció la clase de hoy?

-Bastante buena- respondió agachando la cabeza- En realidad…- colocó su mano en puño sobre su boca y alzó la mirada, con un leve sonrojó en las mejillas- Pensé que sería más difícil- sonrió con ternura.

-¿Encuentras que todo fue muy fácil?

-No, no estoy juzgando su manera de enseñar. No me malinterprete- se detuvo- Solo que creí que todo iba a ser… no se como explicarlo.

Iruka la miró algo consternado, al ver la reacción que tomó la chica, no quiso preguntarle más y se levantó de su asiento.

-Bueno- tosió- Cualquier duda que tengas al respecto, no dudes en acudir a mí, ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto- respondió la chica, haciéndole una reverencia a su maestro- Con su permiso, si no tiene nada más que decirme, me retiro- sonrió de lado y caminó de espalda hacia la puerta, sin apartar su vista y sonrisa de Iruka. Para cerciorarse que estaba por buen camino, extendió su brazo hasta tocar el dintel y se giró, rápidamente, para abandonar corriendo el salón.

A la salida de la academia, se topó con Naruto. Lo observó de reojos mientras se alejaba del lugar. Por otro lado, él, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, miró algo sorprendido a la muchacha alejarse.

-Que chica más curiosa- susurró y cerró los ojos, poniendo una expresión como si estuviera pensando.

Cuando Naruto, decidido marcharse de la academia, fue detenido por Touji Mizuki, un maestro de nivel chunnin y compañero de Iruka.

-Tanta prisa llevas- dijo repentinamente al rubio hiperactivo.

-¿Eh?- se giró en dirección al hombre- Hola Mizuki-san.

-Por lo que he sabido de Iruka, no has mejorado mucho en tus jutsus.

-Bueno- sonrió avergonzado y se rascó la nuca- Es que Iruka-sensei me exige mucho.

-No lo creo, él es bastante imparcial en esas circunstancias. Yo creo que tú no has mejorado mucho este último tiempo.

-En todo caso, siempre le pongo empeño a todo.

-El empeño no siempre ayuda- sonrió con malicia y cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo.

Naruto lo miró extrañado.

Iruka siempre le había dicho, que lo más importante a la hora de proponerse algo era poner todas sus ganas en ello.

Porque él, trataba de refutar esa idea.

Naruto trató de no darle más vuelta al asunto y decidió, por fin, marcharse.

-Bueno, Mizuki-san debo irme ya…-pero, sus intenciones fueron detenidas por el chunnin quien lo agarró del hombro.

Acercó su rostro al oído del muchacho y le susurró- Conozco una manera más rápida para aprenderte todos los jutsus y, te aseguro, que son mucho mejores que los que Iruka te puede enseñar en la academia- se detuvo y sonrió- ¿Acaso no quieres ser más fuerte, Naruto?

El muchacho tragó saliva y sudó copiosamente.

Con el rostro bastante tenso, trató de mirar a Mizuki. Pero, no pudo.

Él tenía razón; Quería ser más fuerte, incluso, quería convertirse en Hokage algún día. Pero, lo propuesto por el chunnin le parecía, un poco, extraño.

¿Por qué, si habían esas técnicas para aprender mucho más rápido los jutsus, Iruka nunca se lo había mencionado?

Naruto, nunca dudó del conocimiento de su maestro, pero, por primera vez; Lo estaba poniendo en duda.

-¿Y que dices, Naruto?- preguntó Mizuki.

El viento sopló en dirección contraria a donde se dirigía el muchacho. Levantó un poco de polvo y, unos cuantos, envoltorios de basura.

Naruto siguió de piedra y no sabía que responderle.

Finalmente, relajó su rostro y miró de reojos al chunnin. Él seguía sonriendo, maliciosamente.

-¿Qué… debo hacer, Mizuki-san?- preguntó, finalmente, entre cortado.

Él solo se alejó del oído del muchacho. Acto seguido, Naruto se giró en dirección a Mizuki y lo miró fijamente.

-Je- sonrió el hombre.

* * *

Esa noche, estaba más silenciosa de lo normal.

El viento primaveral, se dejaba sentir nuevamente. Levantando residuos de tierra y formando unos, graciosos, remolinos con los papeles que habían en el piso.

En las oscuras calles de la aldea, una sombra ágil y pequeña, se movía rauda y sigilosa. Saltando de rama en rama se perdió en el interior del bosque.

En menos de media hora, una noticia alarmante se corrió a todos los ninjas de turno de esa noche.

Uno de ellos, el líder con una antorcha en la mano, iluminando a los demás, quienes estaban formado y serios, mirando atentamente al ninja.

-Al Hokage, le han robado uno de los pergaminos prohibidos- dijo a sus subordinados- Debemos encontrarlo de inmediato, si la bestia despierta estaremos perdidos- se detuvo- Ahora, dispérsense- diciendo esto, los ninjas desaparecieron rápidamente del lugar. En tanto, el líder endureció aun más su mirada y, apretando fuertemente la base de la antorcha, pensó- _Fue bastante hábil, para burlarse del Hokage._

Luego, éste, igual, desaparece del lugar.

Mientras tanto, bajo un árbol se encontraba Naruto leyendo, al parecer, un pergamino.

-Mmm- murmuró- Ya veo- asintió con la cabeza- si realizo…- fue achinando los ojos, a medida que leía- ¡Bien!, creo que con esto será suficiente- enrolló el pergamino, se paró y colocó sobre su espalda. Se limpió el resto de polvo que tenía en la parte posterior de su pantalón y se encaminó, sobre un camino algo empinado, hacia una pequeña cabaña que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Entretanto, una sombra lo estaba observando desde un árbol cercano. Luego, que Naruto diera sus primeros pasos, esta sombra desapareció.

Un leve crujido, hizo que el muchacho se girara en dirección al árbol, en donde segundos atrás estaba parada esa extraña sombra.

-Debió ser el viento- susurró, mientras achino los ojos, algo desconfiado, y se encaminó nuevamente.

No alcanzó a dar ni cuatro pasos, cuando alguien se presenta delante de él.

El lugar se había oscurecido aun más, ya que la luz de la luna estaba siendo eclipsada por unas nubes que pasaban en ese instante.

Del puro susto, Naruto, da un salto hacia atrás y, sacando rápidamente su kunai, se dispone a atacar a su agresor.

-Hey- le dice la voz.

El chico reconoció esa voz, abrió enormemente los ojos, y justo en ese preciso instante, las nubes se disiparon, dejando ver y corroborando a la vez, que la persona que estaba delante de él, era Iruka.

-Maestro, ¿Qué hace acá?- preguntó bastante alterado.

-Sospeche que estarías acá- le sonrió a su alumno, mientras este guardaba su kunai.

-No entiendo a que se refiere.

-Los ninjas de la aldea te están buscando.

-¿Por qué?

-Entraste a robar a la casa del Hokage, no te parece poco- endureció su postura- Además, el pergamino que estás cargando, es prohibido.

-¿Por qué es prohibido?, ¿Acaso contiene técnicas muy poderosas?

Iruka se molestó por el comportamiento de Naruto, pero, trató de calmarse. Recobro la compostura y lo miró fijamente- Lo importante acá, es que me devuelvas el pergamino.

Los dos se miraron un buen rato y el maestro, tratando de alivianar la situación, le sonrió- Vamos, Naruto. Si me devuelves el pergamino ahora, no vas a tener problemas. Sin embargo, si no acatas mis órdenes tendré que actuar y de verdad, no quiero hacerlo, porque te conozco- se detuvo- Estoy casi seguro, de que alguien te ha metido cosas en la cabeza. Porque tú no serías capaz de hacer esto por ti mismo, ¿O no?

El muchacho agachó la cabeza, Iruka tenía razón, se había dejado influenciar. Sacándose el pergamino de la espalda, prosiguió a entregárselo a su maestro. Pero, antes de que él lo tomara, le preguntó- ¿Quién te dijo que robaras este pergamino?

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y antes que pudiera contestar, una sombra rauda apareció ante ellos y le quitó de las manos, al muchacho, el pergamino.

Iruka y Naruto, se giraron en dirección a donde se dirigió la sombra.

El maestro quedo más sorprendido que el chico, al ver quien era el ladrón.

-Mizuki, ¿Acaso tú…?- Iruka no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que su amigo lo interrumpió.

-¿Aun con esos consejos del buen samaritano?- se rió, burlescamente, de su compañero.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?- se enfureció- ¿Acaso quieres que culpen a Naruto por tu ambición?

-¡Hey!, no te alteres tanto- volvió a sonreír.

-¿En qué momento cambiaste, Mizuki?

-Yo nunca he cambiado, siempre he sido igual. Si tú no te diste cuenta es porque eres- se detuvo- un poco…- no continúo la frase, ya que una kunai le rozó la mejilla.

Había sido Naruto. El chico estaba enfurecido y miraba con odio al chunnin.

-Vaya, haz actuado- sonrió de lado- Kyuubi.

Iruka, al escuchar esto, miró sorprendido y asustado a Mizuki.

-No te atrevas a decirlo o la pagaras caro.

-No vengas con amenazas- miró fijamente al muchacho- A mí no me interesaba lo que le pudiera pasar a Naruto. Yo, al igual que todos en la aldea, lo detesto- esto resonó, cruelmente, en la mente del chico- Vamos, algún día debe saber porque todos lo odian.

-Cállate- gritó Iruka.

-¿Qué me calle?- se detuvo- Debemos preguntarle eso al Kyuubi, ¿No crees?

El aludido, no entendía absolutamente nada, y miraba suplicantemente a Iruka esperando una respuesta de su parte. Pero, el maestro no se sentía el más capacitado para responderle semejante pregunta.

El ambiente se tensó aun más de lo que estaba.

El viento seguía soplando y las nubes, nuevamente, ocultaron la luz de la luna.

Lo último que se alcanzo a ver, antes que cayera la oscuridad, fue el brillo de los dientes, en la sonrisa maliciosa, de Mizuki.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Versión sin editar.  
_


End file.
